Suits: Jessica Zane & Rachel Pearson (A Body Swap Story)
by QAZtheWriter
Summary: Jessica Pearson and Rachel Zane are two women that work at Pearson Hardman, but are complete opposites of each other. One evening, both women wish they had each other's life, envying what each other has. They may just get their wish after a shooting star flies by as they both make their wish at the exact same time...
1. Chapter 1: Rachel's Proposal

**Jessica Zane/Rachel Pearson**

Today was it. The day where 26-year-old Rachel Zane would take the next big chapter in her life, to get to go to Harvard and get her degree to become a lawyer. At least that's what she thought.

Rachel Zane was a paralegal at the biggest and most successful law firm in all of NYC, Pearson Hardman. She had been there for three years now and had become the best paralegal at the firm by far. She always was the quickest to get the job done and able to take in more work than any other paralegal, while never making a mistake.

Her father, Robert Zane, was a lawyer, who also had great success, like the firm Rachel worked at. Though, not as big. Robert wanted his daughter to come work as a paralegal at his firm and pay for Harvard, but Rachel refused. She didn't want to be in the shadow of her father. She wanted for people when they heard her name, not to think of her as the daughter of Robert Zane, but just as Rachel Zane. After Robert asked many times for her to come work for his firm, he finally gave up, when she got the paralegal job at Pearson Hardman.

The day prior to today, she had asked her boss and managing partner of Pearson Hardman, Jessica Pearson, when they could meet and talk about her future. Jessica said they could discuss tomorrow about it at 1 PM. Now it was that time.

Rachel knocked at Jessica's door with Jessica signaling her in.

"Have a seat, Ms. Zane." Jessica Pearson told Rachel.

"So what is it you wanted to discuss?" Jessica questioned.

"Well as you know, Ms. Pearson, I've been working at your firm for over three years now. I've always strived to be the best at my job, to be the best paralegal at your firm. I've looked over more cases than any other paralegal here, getting through them in the quickest amount of time, while never making a mistake. None of the associates or partners have ever complained about my work. I truly love working here. I want to continue being an asset to your firm, in a bigger way. I would like to ask for Pearson Hardman to pay for me to go to Harvard. I've already taken the entrance exam and passed with flying colors. It would mean the world to me for you to grant me this opportunity and come back to work for you again. I'd promise I'd be one of your best lawyers, if not the best." Rachel purposed.

Jessica already had an answer when she knew what Rachel was going on to say.

"No." Jessica said flat out in a blunt way.

Rachel was surprised to hear this. She couldn't even bring words out of her mouth for a response.

"Listen Rachel, I think you deserve to go to Harvard and everything you've said about your work here I believe. You are our best paralegal here. But I have a work connection with your father, so I know that he'll gladly pay for you to go to Harvard. I would have loved to have had the privilege for my parents to pay for me to go to Harvard, but I had to work up the hard way. I get not wanting to be associated with your father, not wanting to work for him. I gladly gave you a job here. But I'm not going to spend my own money, when you have money for Harvard right in front of you. Please just take it from your father and when you graduate, I'd no doubt hire you back here as a lawyer." Jessica explained.

Rachel was still dumbfounded, even after Jessica's response.

"Thanks for your time, Ms. Pearson." Rachel was only able to say, then leaving in a little hurry from Jessica's office.

Jessica just shook her head and went back to work.


	2. Chapter 2: Rachel's Wish

**Jessica Zane/Rachel Pearson**

Rachel looked at the clock in her small office, seeing it was 5 PM, meaning her shift was over for the day.

Getting ready to leave work for the day, she shut down her computer, organized her desk, then grabbed her purse, as she headed out of her office towards the exit door of Pearson Hardman.

Once she was out of Pearson Hardman, she called for a cab, getting in, and telling the driver her address to her apartment. Rachel was ready to get home after what she considered to one of the worst days of her life.

After about a fifth-teen minute ride, she paid the cab driver, before getting out of the yellow cab to walk to her apartment building.

Rachel walked into the building before making her way to her apartment door. She used her key to open the door, then upon entering, she shut the door and locked it.

All Rachel could think about the whole day from Jessica's response to arriving home was Jessica's response of "No." It was eating away at her, making her feel really down and depressed. Her mind and body was all tense.

Thinking of ways to calm herself down, she thought of drawing a warm bath. She thought that would have to be able to calm her down somewhat.

Rachel put her purse down on the kitchen table before making her way to the bathroom.

When she entered, Rachel turned on the water in the tub, turning the lever to warm. As she waited for the tub to fill up with warm water, she began to take off her clothes she had worn to work today. She first took off her white top, then her purple bra. Next stripping off her black skirt and her gold colored thong. Lastly, she took off her black high heels, then turning off the water in the tub and getting her naked body in.

Rachel's body began to become more relaxed and less tense after just two minutes in the bathtub, but her mind was only able to keep thinking about her meeting with Jessica.

After another five minutes went by, Rachel decided to get out of the tub. She drained the water before getting out and grabbing a towel to drive off.

When she finished drying herself off, she exited out of the bathroom and into her bedroom, looking to find some more comfortable clothes to put on for the evening.

She decided against putting on a bra, instead just putting a cute white tank top on. Below the waist she put on a pink thong and yoga pants that rode her ass really tight.

Upon putting on clothes for the evening, Rachel made her way back to the kitchen, grabbing a glass out of her cupboard, along with a glass of wine. She poured the wine until it reached the top of the glass.

Rachel took her glass to her living room, turning on the TV to watch her favorite show, thinking it'd make her feel better.

Halfway into the show, she turned it off. It wasn't cheering her up like she thought.

Rachel began to think more and more about Jessica's answer, now to the point she was speaking to herself about it.

"Jessica's ruined my life! I'm never going to be able to go to Harvard now! I'm NEVER going to take the money from my father!" Rachel said to herself.

"Can't she just see I want to do this on my own! Like her! I deserve to be able to go! This is so stupid!" Rachel continued, talking to herself.

Rachel began to think of other ways that she could possibly get herself to Harvard, but no way seemed like a reasonable option.

"If I'd saved all the money I could from work it'd take me like six years! I'd be 32! Oh my god! I'd be so old!" Rachel realized.

"Jessica is 38 and has the biggest law firm of all New York City! I'd be lucky to just start my own firm at that age!" Rachel told herself.

"By the time I'm a lawyer, I'm going to be so old! What's even the point of trying?" Rachel said, beginning to have tears coming from her eyes.

"I wish I could just be a lawyer now and have my own big and successful firm, like Jessica!" Rachel said to herself.

Rachel then began to think of Jessica and how great she had it.

"Jessica really has it great! She's got a degree from Harvard, the biggest law firm in the city, and a bunch of money! Plus, she looks great for her age! I'd only hope to be that hot at 38!" Rachel said, still talking to herself.

"It'd be great if I could just be Jessica Pearson! I'd have everything I'd ever want then!" Rachel told herself.

Rachel really was real envious of her boss. Rachel wanted to be what Jessica was at that age. At the rate she was going, she would miss accomplishing where Jessica was now by a long shot. She didn't want to be Rachel Zane, now knowing where her future stood.

"I wish I was Jessica Pearson!" Rachel wished.

While Rachel thought what she just said was crazy, she truly did mean it.

What Rachel didn't realize was that a shooting star had flown by her house when she had made her wish…

It was starting to get late and Rachel didn't feel like doing anything else, so she headed for her bed.

Before getting into bed, she took off the clothes she had put on for the evening, only leaving her thong on, changing into a beige silky robe.

She next brushed her teeth and flossed, then finally getting into bed for the night.

Rachel fell asleep after a few minutes. She wouldn't be prepared for what she would wake up to the following morning…


	3. Chapter 3: Jessica's Wish

**Jessica Zane/Rachel Pearson**

It was 6 PM, which meant Pearson Hardman was closed for the day.

Jessica Pearson began to get her office tidy, before making sure everyone had left the office to turn off the lights in the building.

Now that the firm was closed down, Jessica made her way to exit of the building, heading out the door. Once she was out, she locked the building and made her way to her brand-new silver Mercedes-Benz she had purchased just a few weeks ago.

She unlocked her car with the key fob, opening the door to sit into her luxurious leather seats, which felt great for her butt to sit in.

Once Jessica shut the door, she turned the engine on and headed out of the parking lot, driving back to her big and expensive house.

After about a twenty-minute drive, she arrived home, driving her car into the garage to park it for the night.

Shutting off the engine, she got out with her purse and walked from out of the garage and into the living room.

She sat her purse down on the living room table and sat down on her couch to relax for a little after a long day.

While it was a long day, it was a good day for Jessica. Everything was going great at the firm and her life was pretty much perfect too. No health problems, but a few aches from her body getting older, now being 38 years old.

After a few minutes of relaxing, having her eyes closed. She decided she should cleanup for the evening.

Jessica got off the couch and made her way to the bathroom in her master bedroom to take a shower.

When she made it in the bathroom, she turned on the water in the shower, setting it to warm, then stripping down from her work clothes.

Jessica first took off the silver dress, then her white bra. She then finished undressing by taking off her silky blue panties and her red high heels. Jessica then stepped into the shower, her black body now getting wet and cleaned for the night.

She took about five minutes, cleaning her hair and every part of her body, before stepping out to dry off. When she finished getting dried off, she moved back towards her bedroom to change into some comfortable clothes for the evening.

For the evening, Jessica decided to just put on her pink robe and black panties instead of looking for what top and bottom to wear.

After she was all dressed up for the night, Jessica made her way back to the kitchen to have something to eat.

She got out a key lime yogurt and made a salad up really quick. She felt too tired to make something that put it in some time. To go along with her meal, she poured a glass of wine.

Jessica took her meal to her living room, setting it down on the table in front of her cushy large couch, then sitting down on to the couch. She turned on the TV to the local news and began to have her meal as she watched the news.

Twenty minutes later, Jessica had finished her meal and the news was over. She felt tired, but not enough to head to sleep, so she began to think about work from today.

She felt everything about today from work went well, but then she remembered her meeting with the paralegal, Rachel Zane. That was the only part of the day that soured her.

Jessica Pearson began to talk out loud to herself about her meeting with Rachel Zane.

"I seriously can't believe that girl has the nerve to ask me to pay for her to go to Harvard!" Jessica said in a loud manner to herself.

"She has the money dangling right in front of her by Robert! I would have loved to have had my parents pay for me to go to Harvard! But I had to work the hard way! Just because her father is a successful lawyer she doesn't want to take the money from him? Who cares if people will associate you with your father! If I was her, I'd just take Robert's money and go to Harvard now!" Jessica continued, speaking out loud.

Jessica began to reminisce about her time at Harvard. The more she thought about Harvard, she realized that was truly the best time of her life. She loved being a Harvard student even more than a managing partner at a huge firm like her own. She missed those days, not to mention being younger as well.

"It'd be so great to go to Harvard again! Going to classes, passing them with easy A's, while partying. God, I miss those times! I'd probably get A+'s in those classes now that I am a lawyer!" Jessica said to herself, remembering how much fun she had at Harvard.

Jessica began to think about Rachel again, thinking how lucky she was.

"Rachel doesn't know how good she has in it! She's a young, beautiful woman primed to go to Harvard, but too stubborn to take the plunge and just go now! The best years of her life are about to begin!" Jessica continued, talking to herself.

"Oh my god! I would just love to be in the situation she's in right now!" Jessica told herself, now really getting jealous and envious of Rachel.

"I wish I was Rachel Zane!" Jessica wished with her eyes closed.

Jessica opened them up and laughed a little at what she had just wished.

"God, I'm going crazy! I just wished to be my paralegal!" Jessica said to herself.

Though Jessica Pearson was trying to pass her wish off as nothing but silliness, she truly did mean what she wished.

She decided she should just head to bed as she was getting more tired.

Jessica put away the plate of salad she ate, along with throwing her cup of yogurt away, and putting away her glass, before heading to her bathroom.

When she entered her bathroom, she brushed her teeth, as well as flossed, then making her way into her king bed.

Jessica covered herself up until she felt comfortable and fell asleep soon after. Jessica Pearson would be in for the biggest surprise of her life when she would wake up in the morning…


	4. Chapter 4: Jessica's Surprise

**Jessica Zane/Rachel Pearson**

The next morning, Jessica woke up about a half an hour before her alarm would have usually gone off. Her body had the urge to use the bathroom.

Half asleep, Jessica got out of bed, but when she stood up, she became fully awake. This wasn't her bedroom!

"Where am I?" Jessica thought, confused as to how she ended up here.

Looking down, she noticed something was really off, seeing that her hands and legs were a lighter skin tone and much thinner.

She then noticed the robe she was wearing wasn't the pink one she had worn to bed, but a silky beige one.

"What the hell?!" Jessica said out loud.

Another surprise hit Jessica. The voice coming out of her mouth wasn't her own, but it did sound familiar.

Jessica headed for a bathroom, to find out what had happened to her.

Entering the bathroom and turning on the lights, she was stunned to see the reflection that greeted her in the mirror.

The reflection staring back at her wasn't herself, Jessica Pearson, but of her employee, Rachel Zane!

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Jessica said in complete shock of the image looking back at her in the mirror.

"My stupid wish? It worked?! I didn't think it would actually work!" Jessica told herself, looking down at her body.

Jessica felt Rachel's bladder telling her to get on the toilet, so she hurried to the toilet, to pee.

When she had emptied her bladder, she flushed the toilet, pulling Rachel's thong back up, and went back to the mirror.

Jessica thought Rachel looked really cute. Her face and hair looked real sexy to her. She began to have the urge to explore the rest of Rachel's body.

Dropping Rachel's robe, Rachel's whole body was now naked, minus the thong.

Jessica noticed right away that Rachel's boobs were much smaller than her own. She moved her hands to Rachel's breasts, cupping them.

"Wow, they're so much smaller than mine, but so perky!" Jessica told herself, starting to get a little turned on.

"Having that extra weight gone from my chest feels so good!" Jessica said, continuing to talk to herself.

"Rachel really is cute for a half-black, half-white woman!" Jessica said to herself.

She then turned Rachel's body, so she could see her new backside while also dropping Rachel's thong.

"She looks great from the back too!" Jessica admitted.

Jessica couldn't help to feel up her new butt.

"Oh my god! Her ass is so tight!" Jessica said, moaning.

"I love this petite body of hers!" Jessica told herself, not able to get over how much she just liked her new body.

Jessica's mind then thought about work.

"Oh my god! I can't go to work like this, as Rachel!" Jessica said, realizing her situation.

"Wait… If I'm in Rachel's body… does that mean Rachel is in my body?!" Jessica asked herself, realizing the full situation.

"Fuck! This isn't good! She'll screw everything up! We have to switch back! I need to call her!" Jessica told herself.

She put back on Rachel's robe and thong, making her way out of the bathroom, back into Rachel's bedroom. She began looking around the bedroom to find Rachel's cell phone.

Jessica found it, lying beside a table next to Rachel's bed. She picked it up, turned it on, and dialed her phone number.

"Please pick up!" Jessica said to herself, hoping she knew the situation, that Rachel was in her body and that Rachel would answer Jessica's phone.


	5. Chapter 5: Rachel's Surprise

**Jessica Zane/Rachel Pearson**

The next morning, Rachel woke up before her alarm would go off that told her it was time to get ready for work.

As Rachel opened her eyes, looking up at the ceiling, she realized it was painted yellow. She wasn't allowed to paint the walls of her apartment.

Worried, that she would get in trouble when the tenant would come for an inspection, she sat up right. She stopped worrying about that when she realized she wasn't in her own bedroom, but someone else's.

Rachel's bedroom was small and plain with not too much inside of it. The bedroom she was in was massive and had countless items inside of it.

"How did I end up here?" Rachel said to herself.

Startled by the voice coming out of her mouth, she jumped out of bed, though she felt it wasn't as easy getting out of bed as usual.

"What the hell is going on?!" Rachel said, becoming more worried and confused. She recognized the voice but couldn't pin on who's it was.

Rachel looked downwards noticing her skin color and the robe she had on. Her skin color was much darker and her legs much thicker. The robe she had on wasn't hers either!

"Oh my god! What the fuck is happening?!" Rachel said out loud.

Looking for a mirror, she noticed a master bathroom inside of the bedroom, running towards it, while having the feeling of less energy then she usually had.

Rachel turned on the lights in the bathroom, then got in front of the mirror.

Rachel was stunned to see the reflection that was looking back at her. The reflection wasn't her, Rachel Zane, but of her boss, Jessica Pearson!

"Holy shit!" Rachel yelled unintentionally, moving her hands to cover her mouth.

"I'm… Jessica?" Rachel said in shock and awe.

"My wish? It really worked?! I didn't think it'd really do anything! Not this!" Rachel said to herself, looking back at the reflection in the mirror.

"I can't believe I'm actually Jessica Pearson!" Rachel told herself.

"It sounds so weird saying her full name like that as her!" Rachel continued, talking to herself.

After looking back at Jessica's face in the mirror for a few minutes in awe of the situation, she became curious about the rest of Jessica's body. Rachel dropped Jessica's pink robe to reveal Jessica's completely naked black body with the exception of Jessica's panties still on her.

"Holy fuck! Her tits are so huge!" Rachel said to herself, cupping Jessica's much bigger boobs.

Rachel began to moan as she squeezed them.

"They feel and look so good compared to my tits!" Rachel admitted to herself, getting a little pleasure handling Jessica's boobs.

Rachel then made her way to her backside, positioning Jessica's body's back to the mirror.

"Oh my god! Her ass is sooo thick!" Rachel said in amazement.

Rachel then slapped Jessica's ass with her right hand, feeling it jiggle. Rachel moaned loudly.

"Jessica's ass is to die for! She seriously has the body of a porn star! My god!" Rachel told herself.

"I seriously can't believe I'm actually Jessica Pearson! Who would have known a little wish could do all this?" Rachel said to herself, moving her hands from her shoulders to her legs.

Rachel then thought of work.

"How am I supposed to go to work like this?" Rachel questioned.

"I guess I could go as Jessica!" Rachel answered herself, thinking of how thrilling that would be.

Rachel then questioned where her body was.

"Wait… If I'm Jessica… does that mean Jessica is in my body?! Holy shit! Holy shit!" Rachel said to herself, liking the idea of Jessica having to deal with her life.

Just then Rachel heard a phone beginning to ring.

Rachel put back on Jessica's panties and robe, exiting the bathroom, and going back to Jessica's bedroom to look for the phone.

She found it within a few seconds, noticing the phone number calling her was her own number.

Rachel answered the phone.

"Hello…?" Rachel said.


	6. Chapter 6: The Phone Call

**Jessica Zane/Rachel Pearson**

"Rachel? Is that you?" Jessica asked in Rachel's body, over the phone.

"Yes. Jessica?"" Rachel asked in Jessica's body, over the phone.

"Yes. Rachel, I don't know how this happened, but we need to switch back ASAP!" Jessica told Rachel, lying about not knowing why the swap happened.

"Why would I want to after yesterday? I have no future as Rachel Zane since you wouldn't pay for me to go to Harvard!" Rachel responded.

Jessica hearing her own voice talking like this felt very bizarre and weird to Jessica. She never sounded like that.

"As Jessica Pearson, I have everything I would have ever wanted as Rachel Zane! My own big and successful law firm, a Harvard degree, a huge house, and a ton of money!" Rachel said, continuing to talk.

"Okay, Rachel. If you help us switch back, I'll pay for you to go to Harvard. I can't have my firm and reputation go to hell! All that work, I've done for humiliation!" Jessica purposed to Rachel.

Rachel was now interested. Yeah, Rachel liked everything Jessica had, but she rather earn that stuff on her own than by just having it given to her. Also, while she loved Jessica's busty and curvy body, she'd rather have her younger, petite body. Losing 12 years of age was a lot to leave behind and it's not like her body was ugly at all, just not as sexy as Jessica's was.

"Okay, deal! I'll help us switch back!" Rachel answered.

"Thank you! Why don't you drive my car over to your place and will figure this out!" Jessica said back.

Rachel looked at the time. There was now only an hour before the firm had to open up.

"I don't think there is enough time! Don't you have to open the firm in an hour?" Rachel asked.

Jessica looked at the time.

"Shit! You're right!" Jessica said.

"Why don't I just go to work as you for the day and you go to work as me? It can't possibly be THAT hard! It's just one day!" Rachel purposed, excited at the prospect of going to work, pretending to be Jessica Pearson for the day.

While Jessica didn't like the idea, but the more she thought about it, the more it sounded at least reasonable. Her schedule today was pretty easy, nothing big.

"Okay, fine! You're lucky my day at work is pretty easy today! I have to look over some big cases that we may take on at the firm and check out how much the firm has made last month. Just be smart like you are when you look over cases from the associates and partners. Only pick the ones that look good enough to take in! Most importantly, don't blow my cover! Act like me, Jessica Pearson, to the best of your ability as though your life depended on it!" Jessica explained to Rachel.

"I can do that! And for you! Just act like how you've seen me at work. The sweet and cute paralegal girl. My day will probably be just looking over case files as usual." Rachel explained to Jessica.

"Yeah, I know how to be a paralegal, Rachel! I'm sure I'll be able to pull off being you just fine! The sweet and cute paralegal girl, as you say." Jessica responded.

"Being me isn't the easiest thing! You'll see! So, what do I need to know before I go to the firm? Like where are the keys to open the firm, where do you park your car at the firm?" Rachel asked.

"My keys to the firm are with my car keys on a keychain in my kitchen. Park my car in the private garage that's pretty much behind the firm! You'll need a card that's in my car to swipe at a machine to get in and park it." Jessica answered.

"Okay, I think I got it!" Rachel told Jessica.

"Okay, good. Rachel, make sure to wear an outfit you've seen me wear at work before! Nothing too revealing! Also do my hair and makeup like you've seen me wear too! Be careful with my clothes and car! All of it is expensive!" Jessica told Rachel.

"Okay, okay, Jessica! You don't need to worry about messing up my clothes! Nothing real expensive! Just outfits from J.C. Penny and Macy's! I don't have a car, so just take a cab to work like I usually would! Okay, bye!" Rachel said, then ending the phone call.

Jessica just shook her head.

"Well this should be interesting… I hope to god Rachel doesn't screw up!" Jessica said to herself, putting Rachel's phone down, beginning to get ready for the day in her new body.


	7. Chapter 7: Rachel Gets Ready

**Jessica Zane/Rachel Pearson**

Rachel put Jessica's phone down, quickly moving to Jessica's closet.

"This is going to be so much fun! Finally, I can say I ran my own firm, even if it's only for a day!" Rachel told herself in excitement.

Open Jessica's closet, Rachel discovered many outfits to choose from with all of them looking very rich and expensive, something Rachel's wardrobe didn't have.

"Oh my god! These dresses! They're so beautiful! Some of these must have cost a thousand dollars!" Rachel said as she picked through Jessica's clothes.

Rachel wanted to try on everything Jessica had in outfits, but she knew she was low on time, having to open the Jessica's firm in less than an hour from now.

She decided on a black dress, which had see-through sleeves, which Rachel found to be one of Jessica's best dresses.

"This will really show off her body!" Rachel said to herself.

Next Rachel looked through Jessica's drawers for undergarments to put on for the day. She started with Jessica's underwear drawer, discovering all Jessica had were panties, no thongs.

"Wow! She seriously has no thongs? Just panties?" Rachel questioned, disappointed as Rachel had always worn thongs, preferring how they rode on her.

"Maybe thongs don't suit Jessica's body well? Whatever." Rachel said, picking out a silver pair of panties from the drawer.

Next, Rachel made her way to Jessica's bra drawer, seeing so many different bras, she couldn't count them all!

"She's got so many bras! Oh my god! They all look so good too!" Rachel told herself, amazed at how many bras Jessica had. She decided on a red bra.

Rachel took all the clothes she had picked out to the bathroom to change. Dropping her robe and taking off the panties Jessica's body had on, she was greeted in the mirror once again to Jessica's naked body.

"Fuck, her body is sexy!" Rachel said, amazed once again how great Jessica's body was for her age.

She began to put on the silver panties she had picked out, then putting on the red bra over her new D-cup breasts.

"I love her D-cup boobs! I've always wished I had bigger breasts, but thinking about it, I don't think it would have looked right for my body." Rachel said to herself.

Next, she put on Jessica's black dress that she had picked out. Once she had it on, she loved the dress even more, now having it on Jessica's body.

"Wow! She looks stunning in this!" Rachel admitted.

Next, she did Jessica's hair to how she had seen her wear it the previous times at work, then putting on some lipstick, which Jessica always put on.

"I can do this!" Rachel told herself, seeing Jessica's reflection all dressed and fixed up. "I got her look down, I just need to act like her! No one will suspect a thing!" Rachel continued, saying to herself.

Shen then exited Jessica's master bedroom's bathroom, picking out what she'd wear for shoes. Looking at the countless amounts of shoes Jessica had, she went with a pair of black high heels, she thought would match her outfit really well.

Once she put on the high heels, Rachel made her way out of Jessica's bedroom, taking Jessica's phone with her to the kitchen to find something to eat, while amazed at how nice Jessica's house was compared to her tiny apartment.

Rachel looked in the refrigerator, deciding to have a yogurt and some grapes along with some orange juice.

After taking a few minutes to eat, she cleaned up, taking Jessica's keys off the kitchen counter, making her way out of Jessica's huge house to Jessica's Mercedes-Benz. She unlocked the car with the key, getting in.

"Her car is so fancy and comfy! I love it already!" Rachel said, admiring Jessica's car.

She then turned it on, driving it towards the Pearson Hardman law firm, excited with the new power she had as Jessica.


	8. Chapter 8: Jessica Gets Ready

**Jessica Zane/Rachel Pearson**

After finishing her phone call with Rachel, Jessica went to get her new body dressed up for the day.

Jessica walked over to Rachel's closet, looking through it, noticing that Rachel's attire looked much, much cheaper than her own.

"These clothes aren't too fancy." Jessica said, disappointed as she looked through Rachel's wardrobe. "Though, lots of these outfits would still look pretty cute on her body, even if they aren't the most expensive." Jessica continued, talking to herself.

Jessica eventually decided on a black top and a white skirt.

Next, Jessica made her way to Rachel's drawers to find a bra and panties to wear.

First looking through Rachel's bra drawer, she opened it, finding only about a dozen bras, a much smaller amount than Jessica had possessed.

"Rachel really doesn't have many bras! I would need more variety than this! Maybe she just can't afford to buy more?" Jessica questioned. Eventually deciding on a black bra.

Closing Rachel's bra drawer and moving to her underwear drawer, opening it, Jessica was taken aback, seeing all that Rachel had for underwear was thongs.

"She seriously only has thongs? I can't stand wearing them! Rachel's going to be in for a surprise when she sees my underwear drawer!" Jessica said to herself, laughing a little

"Though, maybe with Rachel's body, wearing thongs will feel more comfortable?" Jessica said to herself, then picking a pink colored thong out of the drawer.

Jessica took all the clothes she had picked out, making her way to the bathroom to change. Once she entered, she dropped Rachel's silky beige robe she had on, to see Rachel's naked body in the mirror once again.

"Her body is really so petite!" Jessica said, examining her new body in the mirror. "It feels amazing to move around in her body since its young and light, not to mention sexy too!" Jessica continued saying, then biting her lip, due to becoming a little turned on by Rachel's body looking at her in the mirror as she moved it around.

Jessica then began to put on Rachel's clothes, first with her bra. Upon putting it on, noticing how much different Rachel's bra fitted Rachel's boobs.

"It does feel nice for a change having B-cup boobs! Not as much strain on the chess!" Jessica said.

She then put on the pink colored thong, to her surprise, that it felt actually pretty good.

"Wow! Wearing thongs on Rachel's body does feel pretty great! They ride up so nicely without irritating the area, unlike my body." Jessica told herself, getting a little pleasure from wearing Rachel's thong.

"It does look pretty sexy on her too!" Jessica admitted.

Next, she put on Rachel's black top, then her white skirt.

"I've definitely got her look down!" Jessica said, seeing in the mirror that this is what Rachel tended to look like when she was at the firm.

Jessica then fixed up Rachel's hair to how she usually saw her wear it at work.

After she was done in the bathroom, she looked through Rachel's shoes, figuring out which pair she would wear.

"She really doesn't have much of a selection of shoes either! This is what you're only able to get on a paralegal paycheck at my firm I suppose!." Jessica said, then deciding on white colored high-heels, putting them on.

Now fully dressed, Jessica picked up Rachel's phone, exiting the bedroom to walk towards Rachel's kitchen to find something to eat before heading to her first day at Pearson Hardman as Rachel Zane.

Looking in the fridge, she didn't find much, especially anything she really liked. She took out just some apple juice and a banana from the counter, sitting down on Rachel's sofa with her meal while watching Rachel's TV.

After about a half hour of having her breakfast and watching TV, she saw it was time to get to work. Putting away her glass and banana peel in the garbage.

Jessica then grabbed Rachel's purse, putting Rachel's phone in it, making her way out of Rachel's apartment to head outside.

When she made it outside, she remembered Rachel had no car. Annoyed, she called a cab.

Once the cab pulled up to her, she got in, very excited but also very nervous about how this day would go. Excited because she could take a break from her normal life, but nervous that Rachel Zane would somehow, screw it up.


	9. Chapter 9: Rachel Works as Jessica

**Jessica Zane/Rachel Pearson**

After driving about twenty minutes, Rachel arrived at the Pearson Hardman law firm. Before she could get out, she drove around to find the parking garage Jessica had mentioned.

About a minute later, Rachel found the parking garage, remembering she needed a card to open it. Looking through Jessica's purse, she found it and swiped it in front of the scanner, then the garage door opened up.

Once she found a spot to park in the garage, Rachel shut off the engine.

Rachel then brought down the sun visor, to open up the mirror to see how she looked.

"You are Jessica Pearson. You are Jessica Pearson. You can do this!" Rachel said to herself in the mirror, trying to build up confidence that she could pull off being Jessica.

Rachel put up the sun visor and got out of Jessica's car, taking Jessica's purse with her. Locking the door, she exited the garage and made her way to the front door of the firm.

It was 7:50 AM, just ten minutes before the firm was to be open for the day. Rachel looked for the key to open the door with, finding it finally, then unlocking and opening the door, walking inside.

As Rachel walked inside the building, she turned on the lights, then proceeded to walk to Jessica's big office room.

After a minute, Rachel arrived at Jessica's office, opening the door, walking inside. The first thing she noticed when she had gotten into the room, was just how amazing the view was, looking out the windows.

"I love her office!" Rachel told herself, as she looked around Jessica's office. While she wouldn't have styled it this way, she had to admit, it still looked great. It had everything. Two sofas with a big table next to them, a book case, coffee machine, and a bunch of framed pictures. Rachel noticed one of the framed pictures was Jessica's Harvard law degree. Walking closer to it, she began to admire it. That is what she had wanted for most of her life. Now in the body of Jessica Pearson, she could say she had it.

"I'm going to miss all this!" Rachel admitted to herself, loving for the most part, the life that came with being Jessica Pearson.

Rachel then sat down at Jessica's desk, turning on her computer to start working on what Jessica had to get done today.

After finishing two of the five big cases that Jessica had to through, Harvey Specter, a senior partner who had a close friendship with Jessica Pearson walked into Jessica's office.

"You're lucky you hired me. I just busted my balls doing the Feldman case. Who else can you say is really making the firm move up? You got another case as big as Feldman for me?" Harvey Specter said to Rachel Zane, who he thought was Jessica.

Rachel knew this was her first big test. Since opening the firm two hours ago, no one had entered her office. This would be her first time speaking as Jessica Pearson. Going off her gut, she responded to Harvey.

"You know you're not the only hotshot lawyer here? Right?" Rachel said smiling as she impersonated Jessica to the best of her ability.

"Yeah, and of course, you!" Harvey responded with a wink and a smile.

Rachel laughed a little to Harvey's response.

"Partners like Louis and Soloff are my best too." Rachel responded, remembering how Jessica brought those names up pretty frequently.

"Louis? Seriously! No way he is in the same league as me!" Harvey said, annoyed.

"My firm, my thoughts. Stop worrying about who's the best. You're all good in different ways and yes, I have a case you can take." Rachel told Harvey, believing she was nailing Jessica's impression.

Rachel handed him the case file.

"I don't have time to explain it. Just look over it yourself. If you have questions, get back to me later, but you shouldn't, since you say you're such a "'hotshot lawyer'?" Rachel said to Harvey with a wink.

"Okay, thanks. You won't be getting any questions from me!" Harvey responded smiling, then exiting Jessica's office.

Once Harvey exited and shut the door to Jessica's office, Rachel was ecstatic.

"God! This is so thrilling pretending to be Jessica! I'm loving it!" Rachel thought to herself, knowing she was nailing at being Jessica after her talk with Harvey.

"I'm getting off so much on this, I'm about to make a mess in her panties! Just calm down, Rachel! Calm down!" Rachel said to herself in her mind.

Rachel eventually calmed down sexually and got back to Jessica's work.


	10. Chapter 10: Jessica Works as Rachel

**Jessica Zane/Rachel Pearson**

The cab stopped, arriving at the Pearson Hardman law firm. Jessica paid the cab driver, then grabbed Rachel's purse, opening the door, getting out of the cab.

Shutting the door, she began to walk towards the front door of her firm.

"This feels so weird going to my firm, knowing I can't do anything! Until I get out of this body and back into mine, Rachel has control over my firm!" Jessica thought to herself,

Jessica opened the door, walking in just five minutes before Rachel's shift started. Going in an hour later to work was nice. She thought she definitely could get use to that.

Walking through the firm, making her way to Rachel's office, many of her employees were glancing her over, checking her out. Jessica never got that kind of attention at the firm these days due to the intimidation of her power, but she also thought it had to do with her older age and because she was black. Most of her male employees were white. She had to admit, she liked this new-found attention she was getting from Rachel's body.

Finally making it to Rachel's office, she opened the door, closing it, putting Rachel's purse down, then sitting down on Rachel's office chair that was behind Rachel's desk. She noticed right away how much less comfortable it was compared to her own office chair.

"Wow, this chair is horrible compared to mine." Jessica told herself.

She then turned on Rachel's computer, while also noticing on Rachel's desk was a few case files that the associates and partners were wanting her to look over.

"This brings me back!" Jessica thought to herself, remembering when she was a paralegal.

Jessica began looking at the first case file, finishing that one, then opening up the second one when Mike Ross, an associate at the firm, knocked at Rachel's office door.

Jessica waved for him to come in, while a little nervous. She really had no connection with Mike Ross, only the fact that he worked for her firm. This would be her first big test, pretending to be Rachel Zane.

"Hey Rachel!" Mike said as he walked into Rachel's office.

"Hey Mike! What's up?" Jessica asked, being upbeat and having a smile on her face, thinking that's how Rachel would be acting.

"Just was wondering if you needed any help with anything? I just finished up my case, so I don't really have anything pressing to do right now, so I thought I'd see if I could help you with something." Mike told Jessica, who he thought was Rachel.

"Umm yeah! You could look over these three cases for me! I got my hands full with three already!" Jessica responded to Mike.

"Yeah, sure! I'll take them off your hands!" Mike said, happily.

Jessica put the three cases on top of each other, then grabbing them, about to get up and hand them to Mike, but instead, Mike came in close to her, grabbing them from her hand, which caught Jessica off guard.

"Thanks Rachel!" Mike said, with his face only inches away from Jessica's.

Jessica then felt Rachel's body start to get horny. Jessica had the urge to kiss him, but more than that. Rachel's body was telling her she wanted Mike's dick inside of her.

"I'll get them back to you in a few hours!" Mike said smiling, walking out of Rachel's office, shutting the door.

"Okay! Thanks!" Jessica said as she was trying to figure out what was going on with her.

"Rachel must have a huge crush on him or something! Her body has the hots for him! Mike is definitely not the type of guy I would date! Skinny, white guy! It feels so weird that I feel attracted to the opposite kind of man I would date!" Jessica thought to herself.

A few seconds after Mike had left, Donna Paulsen, Harvey Specter's secretary and Rachel's closest friend at the firm, walked into Rachel's office, having a huge smile on her face.

"Rachel!" Donna said, grinning at Jessica, who she thought was her friend, Rachel.

Surprised to see Donna walking in, she then remembered she had seen Rachel and Donna together a lot, realizing they must be close friends.

"Hey, Donna! What's with that smile?" Jessica responded, acting friendly, trying to nail acting as Rachel.

"Oh, you know!" Donna said with a wink.

Jessica tried to think of what Donna could be referring to. She thought Donna must be talking about Mike, since he was just in Rachel's office.

"Mike? What about him?" Jessica questioned.

"When are you two going to go out?! I see the sexual tension between you two and it's killing me that neither of you are doing something about it!" Donna responded, desperately wanting her friend, Rachel, and Mike to go out.

"Men are supposed to make the first move! I'm just waiting for him to do something!" Jessica said, thinking that would have been Rachel's response.

"It's been months and he hasn't done anything though! Women are able to make the first move too! If you seriously like him, which I already know you do, then stop waiting and just make a move on him!" Donna told Jessica.

"Okay, okay, I will! Not today though! Tomorrow! I want to plan out how I'll do it!" Jessica said, hoping that tomorrow she'd be back in her body, so Rachel could instead of her.

"Okay, fine! It better happen tomorrow!" Donna said, smiling as she walked out of Rachel's office, then closing the door.

Jessica had to admit, this was the most fun she had at work in a long time. Having guys check her out, having a man be sweet to her and so obviously had a crush on her, and a best friend to talk to these things about. The closet to a best friend she had at work was Harvey.

"Being Rachel Zane isn't so bad!" Jessica thought to herself.

She then got back to work, looking through the second case that Rachel needed to look over.


	11. Chapter 11: Jessica Explores Some More

**Jessica Zane/Rachel Pearson**

Once both women's days at work were finished, they each packed up and got ready to head back to each other's places.

While they were both pretty happy with how their new lives went today, they were eager to switch back. Rachel because she wanted to go to Harvard and get her youth back, and Jessica so she wouldn't have to worry about Rachel potentially damaging her reputation and also have her more comfortable life which included her office chair and bigger office, the more expensive clothes, as well as her huge house and car.

When Rachel got back to Jessica's place, she made some food for herself, then cleaned herself up by taking a shower and putting on fresh clothes. While Jessica also made herself some food with the minimal options she was able to choose from Rachel's fridge, but instead of cleaning up right away, Jessica thought she should explore Rachel's body some more before she would switch back to her own.

"Might as well explore Rachel's body some more! Once we switch back, I'll never be this young again!" Jessica told herself.

Jessica began taking off Rachel's clothes she had put on for work. First taking off her high heels, then the white skirt, and the black top. Now just in Rachel's black bra and pink thong.

Thinking it was wrong what she was about to do, she thought past it, taking off Rachel's bra and thong anyway.

"I truly am going to miss having her petite body! These boobs are so much nicer to carry around and I feel like I can do anything being this young!" Jessica said, cupping Rachel's boobs.

"I wonder if Rachel's got any sex toys? She must, since she doesn't have a boyfriend!" Jessica said to herself.

Looking through Rachel's closet, she found a box, hiding in the back, laying on the ground. Opening it up, revealed many sex toys inside.

"Ha! Just where I put mine too! I guess Rachel and I are sort of alike!" Jessica told herself.

Jessica took out of the box a white dildo, taking it along with her to Rachel's bed. She covered her naked body under the covers, along with the dildo. She moved the dildo towards Rachel's vagina, turning it on and sticking it in, giving Jessica already a great amount of pleasure that she hadn't experienced in years.

"Shit! Her pussy is so fucking tight!" Jessica said, moaning too.

Jessica came before a minute had passed, having the best orgasm of her life.

She took the dildo out of Rachel's vagina, laying to her side, to catch her breath.

"That was fucking amazing!" Jessica said. "Fuck, I'm going to miss this body of hers!"

After about two minutes, Jessica calmed down and got up to wash the dildo off in the bathroom, then drying it off and putting it back in Rachel's sex toy box.

Looking through Rachel's closet, she decided on black yoga pants, something Jessica never wore, and a cute black and white striped top.

Making her way towards Rachel's drawers, she picked out a white bra and a grey colored thong.

"I can't believe I actually liking wearing thongs as Rachel! They feel so great riding her ass and I do feel really sexy in them!" Jessica said to herself, taking all the clothes she picked out to the bathroom to shower.

Jessica took a shower, cleaning Rachel's dirty body and her hair.

She was surprised to find out how much she liked Rachel's body. She hadn't wished to be Rachel for her body, but her life.

After a few minutes in the shower, she got out, drying herself off, then putting on the clothes she had picked out.

When she had put all of Rachel's clothes on she looked in the mirror, liking how she looked.

"These yoga pants feel and look great on her! It really starts to show her small ass off!" Jessica said, smiling in the mirror as she looked at her ass.

Just then, Rachel's phone began to ring. Jessica went over to it, seeing Rachel was calling her from her phone. She picked up the phone, answering it.

"Hey!" Jessica said.

"Hey! So where are we going to meet up to try to switch back?" Rachel asked.

"Come to your place! Since you have my car! That way we can do this as soon as possible!" Jessica responded, trying to sound happy, which she was somewhat, but also would miss being Rachel Zane.

"Okay, that sounds good! I'll head over now!" Rachel said, hanging up the phone.

Jessica put Rachel's phone down and waited around at Rachel's place for Rachel to arrive.


	12. Chapter 12: The Meet Up

**Jessica Zane/Rachel Pearson**

Rachel parked Jessica's car outside of her apartment, turning off the engine, grabbing Jessica's purse, getting out of the car, then shutting the door and locking the car.

She was wearing a grey dress that she thought looked amazing on Jessica's body.

Before she started walking towards her apartment, she took one last good look down at herself.

"I'm going to miss her tits and thick ass as well as all this stuff she owns!" Rachel told herself.

"But it's worth it to finally have my lifelong dream of going to Harvard come true! I may not get her type of body again, but I can at least be able to have everything she owns and more, once I'm done with Harvard and get experience as a lawyer, then have my own big firm like Jessica!" Rachel continued, talking to herself.

Rachel began walking towards her apartment, making her way until she had finally reached the front door of her apartment. She knocked, waiting for Jessica to let her in.

Jessica heard the knocking coming from Rachel's front door, getting up, walking towards it, and opening the door.

"Hey!" Rachel said to Jessica.

"Hey! Come in!" Jessica said back to Rachel.

"So you don't need to worry about anything at work. I did my best Jessica Pearson impression and it worked great! No one suspected something was up!" Rachel said as she put Jessica's purse down on the living room table, sitting down on her sofa.

"That's good to hear! I really was worried that something would go wrong!" Jessica responded, relieved to hear.

"So how did work go for you being me?" Rachel curiously asked.

"Oh, fine! I guess you could say I did as good of a Rachel Zane impression as you did a Jessica Pearson impression! No one questioned anything was up with you either." Jessica responded.

"Great! I guess we can say we're both good actors!" Rachel said, laughing a little.

"Yeah I guess so!" Jessica said, also laughing too.

"Now that we're both in the same room alone, are you ready to try to switch back? Because I'm ready!" Rachel told Jessica, eager to switch back.

"Yeah, I am." Jessica answered.

"Great! So what's your idea on how for us to switch back into our bodies?" Rachel questioned.

"Well before I say, and we try to switch back, I have to admit something to you Rachel…" Jessica said, wanting to get what she had to say off her chest, not wanting to hold it inside any longer.

"Okay, what is it?" Rachel asked, wondering what she was going to say.

"When I said I didn't know why that we switched bodies… I lied. I do know. That night before we the switch happened, I made a wish that I was you…" Jessica admitted, embarrassed.

Rachel was stunned to hear this. Thinking why would Jessica Pearson ever want to be her when her life was everything that Rachel ever wanted?

"I don't get it… Why would you wish to be me?" Rachel asked, puzzled.

"You have your ticket for Harvard sitting right in front of you and keep refusing to grab it! Being a Harvard student was the best time of my life, so I thought if you wouldn't take the opportunity your father had given you, then I'd gladly would for you! But now that my wish actually happened, and I've been Rachel Zane for the day, I realize I miss all the things I own and the power I have with my job." Jessica explained to Rachel.

Rachel was shocked to hear Jessica's response.

"Jessica, I wanted to become a lawyer the way you did! Your story is so inspiring how you made it! The only way I'm going to go to Harvard is through the firm or on my own. I will never have my father pay for me to go. On that note… I have something to admit to you too…" Rachel said.

"I understand what you're getting at, but still, being in your shoes I would take it from your father! And okay, what is it?" Jessica asked, curious at what Rachel was going to say.

"I made a wish to be you the same night too. I was so frustrated that you said you wouldn't pay for me to go to Harvard. It made me think my chance to have my dream career was over. I kept thinking about you and how you had everything I ever wanted, so I wished that I could be you! I never thought my wish would actually work! I got to say I love pretty much everything about your life! But knowing you'd pay for me to go to Harvard and I'd get back 12 years of my life, I would switch back in a heartbeat!" Rachel admitted to Jessica.

Jessica too was surprised to hear Rachel had also wished to switched bodies.

"Wow! I guess I shouldn't be too surprised that'd you wish that." Jessica responded.

"Yeah, that night I was in a pretty dark place… Okay, so what is this idea you had for us to switch back?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I just had a few ideas… Maybe running towards each other, hitting our heads against each other, it would cause us to switch back?" Jessica suggested to Rachel.

"Okay, let's give it a go!" Rachel responded.

Both women went to the opposite sides of the living room to get some distance in order to gain speed.

Once they reached the opposite sides of the room, they started running towards each other, until they had knocked heads, causing them to fall towards the floor.

After a few seconds, they regained consciousness, looking down, realizing they were still in each other's bodies.

"I feel so sore…" Rachel said, groaning as she got up.

"I don't feel a thing! That's what's nice about having a younger body." Jessica responded, getting up.

"So that didn't work! Now what?" Rachel said, disappointed.

"How about we wish that we were back in our own bodies? Wishing worked the last time!" Jessica suggested.

"Okay, let's do it!" Rachel responded.

Both women sat down on the sofa, looking at each other as they counted down from three in order for them to both wish at the exact same time.

"I wish I was back in my own body!" Both Jessica and Rachel wished at the exact same time, eyes closed.

Opening their eyes, they looked down, seeing they were still each other.

Rachel sighed.

"Maybe we don't switch back until we go to sleep and wake up in the morning? That's what happened last time we made our wish!" Jessica said to Rachel, thinking that had to be the explanation.

"Okay, yeah! That makes sense!" Rachel said, feeling more optimistic.

"Why don't you stay here at your place for the night? Then when we wake up tomorrow we can see if we're back to ourselves again!" Jessica suggested.

"Works for me!" Rachel replied to Jessica's suggestion.

"Do you want to your bed for the night or the couch? Either way works for me." Jessica asked.

"You can have my bed for the night, since I'll be waking up tomorrow back in my body!" Rachel answered.

"Okay, that sounds good!" Jessica replied.

"So how did you like being me for the day?" Rachel asked curiously.

"While I did miss being me, I did enjoy being Rachel Zane for the day! It felt great being 26 again and I enjoyed your smaller boobs! They're so much easier to walk around in than mine!" Jessica said, blushing.

"I enjoyed being you too! I liked having the role of managing partner, being able to give orders rather than take them! It's funny you say you like my smaller boobs, because I really like your bigger boobs! They look amazing and feel great! Your ass is to die for! You have the body of a porn star! Sorry, but I couldn't help but explore when I was in the bathroom! You're definitely one of the sexiest 38-year-old women out there! I'd only hope I'd be this hot when I'm your age!" Rachel told Jessica.

Jessica laughed, hearing what Rachel said.

"Thanks Rachel! And don't be sorry! I did the same too! I really like your body too! It's so petite! You're definitely a looker as well!" Jessica responded vaguely, not wanting to mention she explored to the point she orgasmed in Rachel's body.

"Thanks Jessica, but out of the both of us, you're the hotter one!" Rachel said to Jessica.

"So tell me about this Mike guy? You guys have some sort of thing, right? He came into your office today, wanting to help you out and got really close to me. There is definitely something going on between you two!" Jessica said.

"Yeah, we have some serious sexual tension! I really do like him, he's real sweet! I'm just waiting for him to ask me out! I don't know if he's just nervous to, but I'm too scared to make the first move!" Rachel answered.

"I knew it! So Donna saw Mike and I together today and she wants you to ask him out tomorrow because the two of you are driving her crazy she says! If you don't, I think she's going to tell Mike how you feel about him!" Jessica told Rachel.

"Wow! I love Donna, but she can be so nosy! But she's right! It's been months, he's had time to make a move! I should go for it, I just need to build up my confidence and go for it!" Rachel responded.

"Let's hope you can ask him out tomorrow, because that's not something I'm interested in doing!" Jessica said.

"Not into white guys?" Rachel asked, laughing.

"No, not really! I'm really only into black men." Jessica answered.

"Is there a special someone you like?" Rachel questioned, curiously with a smile.

"I guess you could say there is. There's this guy, Jeff Malone. He's an SEC prosecutor and we've gone on a few dates, but since we're both busy people we haven't really talked about getting into a real relationship. If I were to get into a relationship, he'd be my first choice for sure." Jessica said to Rachel.

"You should go for it! If I have to ask Mike out tomorrow, then you ask this Jeff guy out! You deserve someone to make you happy, Jessica!" Rachel said, trying to convince Jessica.

"Yeah, you're right! I really should try to settle down with someone, especially since I'm not so young anymore." Jessica said, agreeing to Jessica's deal.

The two women talked for another hour, before they both decided it was time that they went to sleep, since tomorrow was another early work day. They agreed on setting their alarms for 6 AM so that they both would wake up at the same time to see if they had switched back.

Jessica headed to Rachel's bedroom, getting ready for bed, while Rachel got the couch ready for her to sleep in.

Once they finished getting ready for bed, they headed to their beds for the night, feeling a little conflicted on switching back. In some ways they really liked their new lives, but in many other ways, they wanted their old lives back.


	13. Chapter 13: Switched Back?

**Jessica Zane/Rachel Pearson**

The next morning, Rachel woke up before her alarm was set to go off at 6 AM.

Sitting up, she looked at the clock on the nightstand beside her bed, seeing it was 5:04 AM.

Realizing she was in her bedroom and not on the couch in her living room she had slept on, she jumped out of bed, believing she and Jessica must have switched back!

Looking down, she saw her lighter skin and that she was wearing her silky beige robe, confirming her belief.

Rachel squealed in excitement. "Yes, yes, yes! The wish worked! I'm back in my body!" Rachel said to herself, jumping in joy.

Quickly making her way to the bathroom, she dropped her robe, seeing her full naked body staring back at her in the mirror.

"It's so great to be young again! I have so much energy compared to Jessica!" Rachel told herself, admiring her own body, something that she hadn't for a long time.

Rachel cupped her breasts, noticing how much smaller they were compared to Jessica's.

"I'm sure going to miss Jessica's perfect breasts though!" Rachel admitted.

Next, Rachel turned her back towards the mirror to get a good look at her backside again.

"And her ass! God! Mine is nothing compared her thick ass! But at least mine is tight!" Rachel said, as she put her hands on her butt.

She then turned her body towards the front of the mirror again.

"It does feel good being Rachel Zane again though! It's who I know best!" Rachel said, playing with her hair.

"Especially since now I'll be Rachel Zane, Harvard law student!" Rachel continued, talking to herself, squealing and jumping up and down, yet again.

Rachel put back on her robe, making her way towards her living room to find Jessica.

Once, she entered the living room, she found Jessica's body sleeping on her couch.

Rachel began to shake Jessica's body.

"Jessica! Jessica! Wake up! We swapped back!" Rachel said, trying to wake her up.

Jessica's eyes soon opened, then moved towards Rachel, which startled Jessica, making her sit up quickly.

"Oh my god! It worked!" Jessica said happily, looking down at herself to see her darker skin and that she was wearing her normal clothes.

"I know! I can't believe it either!" Rachel replied, enthusiastic she was back to normal.

"Well a deal's a deal! Now that we're back to ourselves, I'll pay for you to go to Harvard, even though I still rather have you take the money from Robert!" Jessica said.

"Thank you so much, Jessica! This honestly means the world to me!" Rachel told Jessica.

Just then, a beeping noise started to go off.

"Do you hear that?" Rachel questioned, trying to figure out where it was coming from.

"Time to wake up!" Jessica said, though the voice coming out of her mouth wasn't Jessica's.

Rachel began to freak out, not able to comprehend what was going on… which caused her to wake up from the dream she was having…

"Time to wake up!" Jessica's phone alarm said, while also making beeping noises.

Rachel sat up on the couch, then grabbing Jessica's phone, turning off the alarm.

"Shit! So it was all just a dream? I'm still in Jessica's body!" Rachel said, looking down to see that she was wearing Jessica's clothes and her darker skin tone, confirming that was the case.

Just as Rachel confirmed she was still Jessica, Jessica in Rachel's body, came running out of Rachel's bedroom towards Rachel.

"The wish didn't work! I'm still you, Rachel!" Jessica told Rachel.

"Yeah and I'm still you too!" Rachel replied.

"I don't know what to do! I thought of everything that could make us switch back! I just want to be myself again!" Jessica told Rachel, worried that'd she would never get her body and life back now.

"I want the same thing! There is no thing I rather have than to be able to go to Harvard as myself!" Rachel told Jessica, worried that'd she never live that dream.

"What are we going to do?" Jessica asked, not knowing how to proceed.

Rachel thought over the situation.

"While I rather be back in my body, so I can go to Harvard and see how a relationship with Mike would turn out, staying as Jessica Pearson isn't so bad! Even though she's 12 years older, I'm so much more in love with her body than my own! I love her D-cup breasts and her thick ass! This is the body I would want when I am 38! Staying as her, I also get her amazing life! Owning the biggest and most successful firm in NYC, on top of having her house and luxurious car, as well as her amazing, expensive outfits! After going through Harvard, there's a good chance I'd never have become this successful! Maybe this is better than going back to my life as Rachel Zane?" Rachel thought to herself.

"I guess we just go to work as each other again? I mean, what other choice do we have?" Rachel finally answered.

Jessica also thought over their situation, before responding.

"It would have been so nice if the wish would just have worked! I wouldn't have to worry about Rachel destroying the firm and my name, as well as have my comfortable home life back! Her apartment is so small and less than ideal! She has no car! Her wardrobe is so cheap and much less glamorous than mine! Really the only good things about staying as Rachel Zane are having this cute, young body of hers! Carrying her B-cup boobs are so much better than carrying my D-cups around any day! Being 26 is so much better on the body as well as sex! Her vagina isn't nearly as used as mine's been! I'd also be able to get do Harvard all over again! Maybe staying as Rachel Zane isn't so bad? I just got to look over the negatives!" Jessica thought to herself.

"I guess you're right." Jessica said, now more accepting of the idea.

"We can try to keep figuring out how to switch back after work! We just got to think of more ideas while we're at work!" Rachel suggested.

"Yeah, of course! We don't have to give up!" Jessica replied.

Both women were now more confused with what they wanted. Was staying in each other's bodies better or switching back to their own bodies?

"I guess we should get ready for work!" Rachel suggested.

"Yeah." Jessica said, then remembering about the deal with Mike.

"Shit! What about you asking out Mike today?!" Jessica asked, a little worried on what to do.

"Could you ask him out for me? I rather not have Donna be the one to tell him that I want to go out with him." Rachel asked of Jessica.

"This feels so weird, asking your crush out!" Jessica remarked.

"I know, I know. Please though, Jessica!" Rachel responded.

"Okay, fine! But since you're making this weird for me, I think it's only fair I make it weird for you! I'll ask Mike out if you ask Jeff out for me!" Jessica told Rachel.

"Jeff? The black guy you told me about yesterday?" Rachel questioned.

"Yes. Call him up and ask if he wants to go out for dinner. I'm sure he'll say yes. After the dinner, make a move on him and tell him how I feel about him! That I want a relationship!" Jessica explained.

"This is so freaky though!" Rachel remarked.

"And it's not freaky for me asking out your white crush? I'd never go for a white guy! If I'm doing this for you, then you do this for me! I've been in need of a relationship for a while!" Jessica said.

"Okay, fine! I'll do it!" Rachel answered.

"Thank you! You should probably head back to my place now and get me ready for work! I look like a mess!" Jessica explained.

"Okay!" Rachel said, going over to the table to pick up Jessica's purse.

"Just remember! Do your best acting like me and dressing up as how I normally would! Just like yesterday!" Jessica reminded Rachel.

"I know! Same goes for you too! I don't want Donna or Mike to think something's up with me either!" Rachel said as she headed towards the door.

"I got it! See you at work!" Jessica replied.

"Okay, bye!" Rachel said, as she exited her apartment.

"This is going to be the most stressful day ever…" Jessica told herself, getting ready for work as Rachel.


	14. Chapter 14: Jessica Asks Mike Out

**Jessica Zane/Rachel Pearson**

Jessica paid the cab driver, exiting the cab with Rachel's purse, for the second day in a row. She really disliked having to take a cab to work instead of just taking her own car.

Today for work, Jessica dressed Rachel's body with a white top and a grey skirt, with black high heels. Undergarment wise, she put on a blue bra and wore a purple colored thong, now getting even more use to wearing thongs that she once despised wearing.

She began walking towards the front entrance of Pearson Hardman, thinking about the day that lied ahead.

"I seriously can't believe I have to ask out that white toothpick! Mike is so not my type! But since Rachel is going to ask out Jeff for me, I have to do this for her." Jessica thought to herself.

Jessica then began to think how Mike and Rachel would look together as a couple.

"I got to admit, they would make a cute couple. She and Mike both are really thin." Jessica continued, thinking to herself.

She then thought about them in bed together, which made Rachel's body horny, making Jessica think about having sex with Mike and not being in total disgust by the thought.

"Why am I thinking like this?! Stop it! You're not into skinny white guys!" Jessica told her mind in anger, trying to snap out of the thoughts she was having.

Jessica entered her law firm, making her way towards Rachel's office. Upon entering, Rachel's best friend, Donna, quickly followed in behind her.

"Hey! So are you asking out Mike today still?" Donna curiously asked with a "you better" smile.

"I told you I would yesterday!" Jessica said, reacting how she thought Rachel would.

"Okay, good! It's about time you two got together! You both would make such a great couple! Seriously!" Donna replied.

"You really think so?" Jessica asked.

"Yes! I'm more positive than out of any other couple I've seen together! People will be jealous seeing how perfect you two are, knowing they don't have what you guys have!" Donna answered.

"Is this guy really that great? He may make a great partner for Rachel, but I'm not Rachel! I just have her body!" Jessica thought to herself.

"Thanks, Donna! I hope you're right!" Jessica replied.

"Well I'll let you get to work! You better give me all the details later about how it went!" Donna said with a wink, exiting Rachel's office, closing the door.

Jessica got to work on the numerous amount of cases that the associates and partners had given Rachel to look over.

After completing a couple, she took a break thinking about the Mike situation.

"If only I could explain that I'm not really Rachel Zane! Mike nor anyone would believe me though! Body swapping is supposed to be exclusively fiction, not reality!" Jessica thought to herself.

Jessica began to think about Mike and her situation further.

"This is what I wanted though. I wished for this! To be Rachel Zane! I do love this body! If I can just get into Harvard… I could probably get used to being her… Since somehow, she's able to pull of being me, even without much lawyer experience, let alone running a firm! It's not like we're able to find a way to switch back anyway!" Jessica continued, thinking to herself.

Jessica finished the remaining cases, then gave each case back to the person they belonged to, explaining what she found out researching each one.

As Jessica was walking on her way back to Rachel's office, she noticed Mike had walked back into the firm. Mike too noticed Jessica (in Rachel's body), with Jessica signaling him into Rachel's office.

"Best get it over with now…" Jessica thought, though also becoming very intrigued at how this would go.

Jessica entered Rachel's office, sitting down on Rachel's subpar office chair, as Mike now entered Rachel's office.

"Hey, Rachel! What's up?" Mike asked with a smile on his face.

"Oh, not much! Just the usual! How about you?" Jessica asked, with a smile on Rachel's face too.

"Just got back from the Richardson case with Harvey. It was a big win for the firm!" Mike told Jessica.

"That's great, Mike! Everyone was talking about that case around the firm! I'm so proud of you!" Jessica said, thinking that's how Rachel would have responded.

"Thanks, Rachel! Means a lot! Especially coming from you!" Mike told her.

"Hey, come here… I have a present for you since you won the case!" Jessica teased.

"Okay!" Mike said, as he approached Jessica to the point they were right next to each other.

Jessica got out of Rachel's chair, standing up, and began passionately kissing Mike on the lips, putting her arms on his shoulders.

Mike was taken off guard, but caught on, definitely into the "present" that "Rachel" was giving him.

Jessica too was taken off guard at how much she was actually enjoying this. Surprised at how great of a kisser Mike was and how horny Rachel's body was getting from the kiss. She felt like having sex with him right here in the office but was able to control it from going any further.

After kissing for what seemed forever, Jessica and Mike took their lips away from each other.

"Mike… I really like you…" Jessica told Mike in a soft tone, acting the part of Rachel, but also she felt like the words she was saying, she meant.

"I like you too, Rachel." Mike said, also in a soft tone.

"I'd think we'd make a great couple! Want to give it a go with me?" Jessica asked, with all smiles, looking up at Mike.

"I'd love to, Ms. Rachel Zane." Mike answered, this time, going in for the kiss.

Jessica accepted the kiss, it being another hot and passionate kiss.

As they were in the middle of kissing, Jessica couldn't help but think of the situation.

"Why am I enjoying this so much? This is so wrong and fucked up!" Jessica thought as she kissed Mike.

"My mind must be more twisted and dark than I thought! I'm getting off so much pretending to be Rachel and kissing her crush from her body! It's making me so wet! Now all I can think of is having sex with Mike using this tight pussy of hers! I haven't gotten off this good in years! Actually, never this good!" Jessica continued, thinking to herself.

Mike eventually pulled back his lips from Jessica's.

"I'm sorry for you having to ask me out! I just didn't know where we stood! Why don't I take you out for dinner tonight?" Mike suggested.

"I would love that!" Jessica told Mike.

"Let's meet up outside the firm after work? Olive Garden sound good?" Mike asked.

"Sure! That sounds great!" Jessica answered.

"Okay! I better get to working on my next case! Thanks for all… "this"!" Mike said, smiling as he exited out of Rachel's office.

Jessica went back to Rachel's desk chair, sitting down to think.

"Fuck! I didn't think I'd enjoy asking out Mike at all! He actually does seem like a great guy…" Jessica thought, then getting back to work.


	15. Chapter 15: Rachel Takes A Meeting

**Jessica Zane/Rachel Pearson**

Rachel pulled into the parking garage, once she swiped the card, opening up the parking garage door.

She found a parking spot in the garage, then once parked, turned off the engine.

Moving towards the mirror in the car, Rachel checked out how she looked before getting out of Jessica's car and heading in to the firm.

"God, I love this dress! It looks amazing on Jessica!" Rachel said as she looked in the car mirror.

"Jessica's wardrobe is a thousand times better than mine! Really all of her outfits are fantastic! They have to be! Not any one of her outfits are less than three-hundred dollars! Not one of my outfits is even two-hundred!" Rachel continued, talking to herself.

"This really is a gift in disguise! I shouldn't be so worried about switching back! This is what I wanted! To be Jessica Pearson and now I am! I'm now a Harvard law graduate that own and run the most successful law firm in New York, that has a wardrobe any women would die for, an endless supply of money, my own fancy car and a huge house, plus the kind of body I've always wanted! So what if I'm a few years older and skipped the "working" part? This is your dream life!" Rachel told herself.

"But I do miss having Mike in my life and Donna too! Twelve years is a lot of life to lose too… Fuck! I don't know what I want!" Rachel admitted to herself.

Rachel grabbed Jessica's purse, putting the car key back in the purse, then opened the car door, getting out, then closing and locking the car.

She began walking towards Pearson Hardman, hoping to herself, she could pull off being Jessica Pearson for another day.

Once she made it to the front door of the firm, she unlocked the door with the key to the building, opening it up, walking inside, and turning on the lights.

When Rachel made it to Jessica's office, she sat down on Jessica's fancy office chair, putting Jessica's purse in one of the bigger drawers inside Jessica's office desk, then turned on her computer to see her schedule for the day.

Looking at Jessica's schedule, Rachel was a little more nervous than yesterday, when her eyes made her way to 11 AM on the schedule.

"Meeting with Jan from Chrysler. Major client." Rachel read out loud from Jessica's schedule.

"Shit! She's trying to bring in a major company for the firm today?!" Rachel said rather loud.

Rachel was nervous and a little frightened, knowing she had to do this. Bringing in a client this huge would be a big deal to the firm and maintain as well as boost Jessica's reputation. Rachel had never brought in a client, since she had no firm, nor was she even a lawyer, just a paralegal. Though Rachel did have one thing going for her… she had studied law for years on her own through her father's law books from Harvard. Rachel felt if she could take a test that proved she was capable of being a lawyer, she'd likely pass.

"You can do this, Rachel! You can do this! You're not just a paralegal! You're Jessica Pearson! You're the managing partner of Pearson Hardman! You're a lawyer!" Rachel told herself, trying to calm herself down.

She eventually calmed down, then finishing reading the schedule, which wasn't anything that Rachel knew would be too much of a challenge.

A few hours later, Rachel completed the things listed on Jessica's schedule prior to 11 AM. She looked at the clock, seeing it was 10:15.

"Fuck! I only got 45 minutes!" Rachel told herself.

Rachel dug up all the information she could find about the company, then began thinking of ideas on how to persuade Jan so that she'd let her company be represented by Pearson Hardman.

It was now 10:55 AM, five minutes before Jessica's meeting with Jan was to begin.

She made her way towards the conference room that the meeting was scheduled to take place in. While waiting in the room, she kept going over ideas, while thinking positive that she could pull this off.

At exactly 11 AM, she saw one of Pearson Hardman's secretaries walking with a blonde woman that looked to be in her 40s towards the conference room Rachel was in.

"Ms. Pearson. Jan is here for the 11 o'clock meeting you've had scheduled." The secretary told Rachel.

"Thank you." Rachel told the secretary.

"Please come in." Rachel next, told Jan.

"Thank you, Ms. Pearson. I've heard such high praise from you and your firm, frankly I wouldn't have even scheduled a meeting, I'd just have employed you for my company, but they insist I go through the process." Jan said to who she thought was Jessica Pearson.

"Well that should help make things a little less stressful." Rachel thought to herself.

"Thank you. I understand the process has to be respected." Rachel replied with a smile.

During the half hour meeting, Rachel was asked various questions by Jan from Chrysler. She responded based on how she thought Jessica Pearson would and what she had known about the firm, which was pretty much everything, since she had worked there for three years and had researched the firm, even before applying for her paralegal job there as well. Rachel felt she made a few slight mistakes and was a little worried until she received an answer from Jan.

"Well Ms. Pearson, everything you've told me sounds good for us! We'd love to be your new client!" Jan told Rachel.

Rachel was enthused, hearing that she had won the company over.

"If I can do something as big as this, I can do anything as Jessica Pearson! I can be her without screwing this life of hers up!" Rachel thought to herself, ecstatic with herself.

"That's great!" Rachel said, possibly a little too excited. "We'd be honored to represent a company like yours!"

Rachel then took out the papers out of the folder she had brought in, for Jan to sign to confirm the firm and Chrysler were now in business together.

"Just sign these and will be in business!" Rachel said with a great, big smile.

Jan took the papers and signed each of them.

Once Jan finished signing the papers, Rachel wrapped up the meeting, with Jan heading out of the firm.

Rachel when back into Jessica's office feeling the best she had ever felt in her life.

"I love my new life! Being Jessica Pearson is fucking great! This is the life I've always wanted!" Rachel thought to herself, still ecstatic.

"I've never felt as good as I do now than I ever did as Rachel Zane!" Rachel continued, thinking to herself, but then the negatives popped back into her head.

"I can get over not being able to be with Mike, right? There's got to be so many other guys out there that are as amazing as him! Though with Jessica's older body, I can't get men Mike's age!" Rachel thought to herself, realizing she couldn't go out with Mike in Jessica's body nor was it likely she could get a man in his late twenties like Mike.

"Wait! Jessica told me about this Jeff guy that I have to call him and ask to dinner! He could be really great! Even if he's Jessica's age… he could still be a sweet and handsome guy like Mike! I'll have to give him a call after work…" Rachel continued, thinking to herself, open to the idea of Jessica's love interest.

After thinking to herself about her life as Jessica, Rachel eventually got back to work, completing the things listed on Jessica's schedule for the rest of the day.


	16. Chapter 16: Jessica and Mike Go Out

**Jessica Zane/Rachel Pearson**

It was now 5 PM which meant both Mike and Jessica (as Rachel) shifts were over.

Jessica got ready to leave, turning off Rachel's computer and organizing Rachel's desk, then heading out of Rachel's office, exiting the firm.

Once outside, she saw that Mike was waiting for her outside, leaning against the exterior of the building on his phone.

"Hey!" Jessica said, getting Mike's attention.

"Oh, hey Rachel!" Mike said, happy to see who he thought was Rachel Zane.

"So Olive Garden?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah! You get whatever you want! I'm buying! I should have asked you out a long time ago! I felt the chemistry! It's just my mind goes little nuts with work, that it made me overthink about us." Mike explained.

"It's all good, Mike! I actually think more women should make the first move!" Jessica said, smiling.

"It's fine by me! Let me get us a cab!" Mike replied, then walking closer to the street, trying to wave down a cab.

"Maybe wishing to be Rachel wasn't such a bad thing after all…" Jessica thought, thinking things over and realizing she had developed a crush on Mike.

Once Mike caught a cab, Mike and Jessica made their way to Olive Garden, talking on the way about their days and making silly jokes.

After about a 15-minute ride, they finally arrived, with Mike paying the cab driver.

During dinner, the both of them talked non-stop, enjoying each other's company very much. Every few sentences, they couldn't help but flirt with each other. Mike could see that he had amazing chemistry with her, whereas if Jessica was in her own body, would have never have had with Mike. It was being in Rachel Zane's body and pretending to be Rachel, that the chemistry with Mike worked.

Once they finished their dinner, Mike paid for his and Jessica's meal. Leaving the restaurant, the two of them took a cab, taking them to Rachel's apartment.

When they arrived, Mike walked Jessica up to the apartment, thinking he'd just head back to his place once he said goodbye and she entered her apartment.

"Thanks for such a great night, Mike." Jessica said to Mike.

"You're what made it so great." Mike replied, having what Jessica thought to be a really cute smile on his face.

Just then, Jessica felt Rachel's body becoming horny. It was telling her to let Mike inside, instead of letting him leave.

"I… can't… I can't resist the urge!" Jessica thought to herself, trying to fight off the sexual urge Rachel's body was giving her, but now accepting its urge.

"I need to get laid! It's been a year!" Jessica continued, thinking to herself.

Jessica then moved herself towards Mike, beginning to kiss him on the lips very passionately.

Mike was taken by surprise, but welcomed what Rachel Zane was doing.

After kissing for a few seconds, Jessica took her lips off his to talk.

"Come in!" Jessica said, telling Mike, as she opened the door to Rachel's apartment.

Jessica pulled in Mike by his suit jacket, after Mike had shook his head yes.

Mike shut and locked the door, with the both of them very passionately kissing each other until their bodies wanted more.

The both of them started undressing each other, with Mike taking off Jessica's white top she had on and Jessica taking off Mike's suit jacket and his white shirt under it. They felt and smelled their warm breaths as they undressed each other, making things even hotter between the both of them.

Jessica started moving Mike towards Rachel's bedroom, the both of them removing their shoes, then Jessica taking off Mike's trousers and Mike dropping Jessica's grey skirt, now just down in their undergarments.

Mike now taking the charge, pushed Jessica on to Rachel's bed, with Jessica liking how rough things were getting as she hadn't been this sexual in years.

"You look so beautiful, Rach." Mike said, now on Rachel's bed looking down at her.

"And you look so handsome." Jessica said, laying on the bed and taking off Rachel's blue bra she had on, throwing it to the floor.

Mike proceeded to take off his boxers, revealing a huge boner, which aroused Jessica even further seeing how big his penis was, then began to strip off the purple thong Jessica had on.

Now both completely naked, Mike put on a condom, then moved his dick towards Jessica's vagina, entering her slowly.

As Mike entered Jessica, she realized just how much tighter Rachel's pussy was than her own.

"Oh my god! This pussy of hers! It's so damn tight! This feels so fucking amazing! My god!" Jessica thought to herself, loving the amount of pleasure Rachel's vagina was giving her than her former body's.

Mike began slowly thrusting his dick inside of Jessica, then moving his mouth to her ear.

"You like that?" Mike whispered to her.

"God, yes!" Jessica replied, her body being totally aroused.

"I'll make it even better." Mike replied, quietly, then beginning to thrust inside of her even faster.

"Ohhhhh…. Shittttt… Yes, fuck me!" Jessica said out loud, as Mike thrusted inside of her even faster.

"I'm gonna come!" Jessica said, just a few seconds later, her vagina about to orgasm.

"Yes baby!" Mike said, him about to have an orgasm too.

Seconds later, they both orgasmed not able to hold in it any further. Jessica felt Mike's warm seed inside of her, loving how it felt.

Mike then pulled out of Jessica, moving his body to where he had his back laying down on Rachel's bed.

"That was amazing!" Jessica said, thinking this was the best sex she had ever had in her life.

"You're amazing! You're seriously a pro!" Mike said, him also thinking this was the best sex he had ever had too.

Jessica thought what Mike said over. She did have sex with a lot of guys, but she was Rachel Zane, not Jessica Pearson. She remembered Rachel told her she had only been with one guy sexually for a couple months. So technically, she wasn't.

"No! Seriously! You're the second guy I've been with!" Jessica responded.

"Wow! Well you're just amazing at sex!" Mike responded.

Jessica loved hearing this, she truly loved this whole night.

"I think it is best if Rachel and I don't switch back! I'm starting to get use to her life… and I love this body of hers! It's incredible having sex as her with the pussy she's got! I really have grown to like Mike! I think I'll just ask Robert to pay for her to go to Harvard! Then eventually I can get all the things I had again! I can't feel bad about it! Rachel says she loves my life! She wished to be me! Now she's got what she wanted! A Harvard law degree and the most successful firm in the state! This is a fair trade! She can be Jessica Pearson and I'll be Rachel Zane!" Jessica told herself, realizing now what she really wanted.

The two of them went at it again, this time Jessica being on top. They then eventually tired out, due to the sex being so hot and rough, it drained their bodies, which caused them to fall asleep.


End file.
